Samantha Gets Turned Into A Whore
by defaultbitch95
Summary: my step sister crosses me for the last time


Im sick of it. She's played with my emotions for too long, and now she says she's going to be staying in Indiana, after spending months telling me we were leaving. Did she know from the start she wasn't leaving? Or did she come to this decision in the time that's passed since?

She wasted my fucking time. I could have been gone by now, but she had me convinced she wanted to travel the world with me, and like a fool, I listened to her and stayed and waited. ...and waited and waited, and all that waiting was for nothing. I am raging so hard right now because there's nothing I can d...

On the contrary, I can do something. Something that I have mentioned repeatedly, that she takes as a joke.

The jokes are over now.

Chapter 1: The Tables Turn

I checked my watch, its 12:30pm. Her mother is spending today with her own mother, and my dad won't be home for at least 4 hours.

I look around myself, scanning each bag, ensuring im not leaving anything behind. Check!

I bid my cousin farewell, and start walking over to my step sister, samantha. She lives with her mom and my dad, just a few blocks down the road.

She has no idea. I can only imagine how this is going to play out. She only has one choice this time.

I leave my bags on the front porch and make my way to the back door(she sleeps in the back of the house)

I don't even bother knocking, the door wasn't locked, so I just went right in. She was sitting on her bed, but didn't seem to be surprised to see me.

'Hey Dustin, I haven't seen you around for a few days'

"You know why I haven't been coming over, bitch. I've been packing. Im still leaving"

She looked like the words stung her, and replied 'I can't just leave our parents. I promised them id stay until march'

"Yeah but the fact here is you don't want to leave period. The only reason we got involved again was to leave with each other" I was practically spitting venom.

'Did you come over here just to make me feel bad? Im sorry im not going with you. It scares me. I don't want to end up in a ditch somewhere'

I chuckled on the inside. Like that was ever going to happen.

"Hey, I left my gloves in your car. Can you hand em here so I can go grab them?"

She silently hands me her keys and goes back to focusing on her phone.

She is just making this too easy.

I go throw my bags in the trunk, and pull the car around back. I come back inside, and she immediately asks for her keys back.

This is it. Now or never. Nut up or shut up.

"No, I don't think I will"

She is unfazed, and simply says 'no, seriously, give em here'

I put the keys back in my pocket and move towards her, maneuvering on top of her and looking directly in her eyes. I detect a hint of fear.

"Not only are you not getting your keys back, but this body right here?" I rub my hands against her shirt covered tits for emphasis. "This body is coming with me. We can do this the easy way, or I can break out the rope and you can go in the trunk instead of the actual car."

She knows im not joking. Not even a hint of laughter anywhere in the immediate vicinity.

She gasps as I rub my thumb roughly against her left nipple, but doesn't move an inch, still staring in my eyes.

"You are going to write your parents a note. You're gonna tell them that you can't handle their bullshit anymore, and you left." I reached over beside her and grabbed her phone, and chucked it outside in the snow.

"You understand why I can't allow that, babygirl."

I lift myself off her, breaking the eye contact. She just looks stunned, not moving at all.

I quickly wrapped one of my hands in her hair, and smacked her sharply across the face with my other hand.

"Cunt, if you make me repeat myself at all, we are just going to keep making this hard on you. Get up, and put your essentials in this bag. We are leaving in five" I toss her a garbage bag and she stands up, slightly reeling.

She moves to her dresser, and starts purting clothes in the bag, silent.

Fine by me.

Once she had her deodorant, shampoo, body wash, tampons, and all her essentials in the bag, she asked 'What are you gonna do with me?'

"I'm going to rent your pussy, tits, ass, and mouth to anyone that has money. That wasn't the original plan, if you remember, but the entire situation is changed as now you don't want to leave."

Her jaw quite literally dropped. 'You can't do this to me Dustin. Please... If you let me go right now, I will never tell anyone about any of this'

That elicited a healthy laugh from me. "do you think you will ever be able to tell anyone about any of this if I never let you go? You fucked with my feelings. You promised me something that meant the world to me, and then took it away after I had been patiently waiting. This is happening. If we end up dead, then it was meant to be."

'So what is going to happen to me? Am I going to be your 'cunt for rent' until im dead?'

"I suppose that depends entirely on your attitude. If you make this experience harder than it needs to be, I might just sell you to a gang. But... If you work hard, and listen to everything I tell you, and be the best cumslut you can be, I might be inclined to release you in a few years."

She shuddered when I mentioned the word gang. I am relatively sure working for me will be easier.

She just looked downward at the floor, and said 'Yes daddy, I understand. I will be everything you want me to be, and even if it's not all 100 percent real, I will put on the biggest smile I can manage'

Im not stupid, and Im definitely not believing anything she says until I see proof, but I indulge her attempt at dirty talk.

"Im looking forward to having you prove that. Put your bag down, and put your face in the mattress with your ass in the air. We aren't stopping for a few hours once we get in the car, and i need to dump a load in you."

She immediately dropped her bag on the ground, and muttered 'yes daddy' before shoving her face into her bed. She had her hands in front of her, and although Im not often cruel, I wanted her to be uncomfortable.I started raining down blows on her fat ass stuck in the air. I held her head down and pushed her face into the bed, stifling her pitiful crying noises. Once I was sure she wouldn't be wanting to sit on her ass, I told her to put her hands behind her back.

From how it looked, she was relatively uncomfortable, and looked sexy as hell. She placed her hands on either side of her asscheeks and spread her ass apart.

Smart little cumdumpster.

I rubbed my cock against her pussy until my Dick was coated in slick girl juices.

I pressed my cock against her asshole and went balls deep in one swift move. She was not prepared for this hard assfuck, but she maintained her position while grunting, squealing, and begging for me to be less rough.

'Oh my god I can't remember the last time I had something up my ass, and your cock is so thick. Please take it out! Ill suck your Dick until its clea.. Ohhh god daddy that hurts so bad. Please let me suck it. Please abuse me any way you see fit, but my ass is on fire!'

" let me hear you say you deserve to be destroyed, you worthless cockslut." I say as I grab her by her hair and pull her face out of the mattress, holding my cock still in her poor asshole.

'Daddy please ruin me. I deserve whatever abuse you give me. My body belongs to you and I will take every bruise with a smile. Please daddy, my asshole IS destroyed.'

I grab her with both of my hands by her hair, and stuff my dick in and out of her asshole until I cum a minute or two later. There were tears in her eyes before I exploded in her ass.

I move myself off of her standing beside the bed, waiting for her to compose herself. Eventually her sniffling and crying subsided but she just lay there with her face buried in her bed.

If she thought that was bad, she's going to hate the rest of her life.

She picks her head up off the bed, and looks at me with her face still wet, 'did I do a good job of taking it daddy? My poor ass is so sore.'

I don't even reply, her sore butt means I did what I set out to do. I just look into her eyes, and point at my cock.

Immediately realizes what she's forgetting and crawls across her bed to take my dick in her throat.

There's no hesitation whatsoever as she cleans my dick with her mouth, taking it all the way down her throat and gagging.

Once I felt my cock was sufficiently clean, I pushed her off of my dick making her land on her back.

"Stand up! put on your shirt and your pants cumdump. You don't need any other articles of clothing."

When she stood up, after she quickly put on her clothes, I handcuffed her behind her back and she started freaking out.

' where are you taking me? what are you doing with me? I thought I was a good girl daddy.'

I took the panties she was just wearing prior to getting her ass raped, and shoved them in her mouth. The look of terror on her face almost made me have to fuck her again. I kept it under control.

" you think taking a cock up the ass and cleaning it with your mouth makes you a good girl? You've got a long way to go.

You are going in the trunk, and I'm not telling you where we are going."

Her eyes told me she had 10 million questions but the panties in her mouth just stifled her.

Before we step outside, I had one more surprise for her. I took her vibrator out of her dresser drawer, and stuffed her drooling fuckhole with it.


End file.
